deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla (Showa) vs. Zilla Jr.
Description A battle between heroic incarnations of Godzilla By ZillaJrKaijuKing Interlude Wiz: Kaiju are some of the most destructive and dangerous threats to ever terrorize humanity. The very earth trembles under their sheer mass, and their destructive power is unparalleled. Entire cities are decimated by their very presence, and there's little humanity can do to stop them. Boomstick: Then it's a good thing they occasionally take a break from all that city-stomping to beat the nigh-indestructible snot out of each other. Wiz: A few heroic kaiju have stepped up to defend humanity in its hours of need and restore balance to the world. Boomstick: Godzilla, the King of the Monsters. For this battle, we will be focusing on the Showa-era Godzilla, one of the more heroic incarnations of the famous King of Monsters. Wiz: And Zilla Junior, another heroic incarnation of Godzilla and the only surviving offspring of the creature that rampaged through New York in 1998. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Godzilla Wiz: Millions of years ago, the dinosaurs were wiped out by a cataclysmic event, commonly believed to have been the result of a meteor hitting Earth. One species of prehistoric reptile, however, survived this mass extinction, and in 1954, a lone survivor of this species was mutated by radiation from atomic bomb testing. This creature became...Godzilla. Boomstick: Wo-hoa, this guy survived a mass extinction AND nuclear bomb tests? You know right off the bat that you don't want to mess with him. Stats: * Height: 50 meters * Weight: 20,000 tons * Super strength * Extremely durable: Can tank missiles and other heavy artillery with no harm * Rapid regeneration makes him even more difficult to kill * Has some knowledge of martial arts...somehow Wiz: Godzilla is one of the strongest kaiju around. Grown to a size of 50 meters and 20,000 tons due to his mutation, he has incredible strength, durability, and rapid regeneration. He also...somehow...seems to have some knowledge of judo and boxing. Yeah, don't ask me how. Boomstick: This guy is an all-around powerhouse. He usually beats his enemies into submission with his fists and tosses them around like a two-year-old's broken toy. If that's not enough, he'll swing at them with his tail like a club. Or, in the case of poor Gigan, combine the two and swing his opponent around with his tail alone! He's almost as bad as my ex-wife. Weapons/Feats: * Usually beats enemies with fists * Uses his tail as a weapon * Known to throw rocks at opponents * Lifted and threw King Ghidorah over his head * Threw MechaGodzilla a good distance * Tail strong enough to lift a kaiju slightly heavier than himself * Judo flipped an 80,000 ton monster over his shoulder in crossover * Regeneration has allowed him to keep fighting after near-death experiences multiple times Wiz: Godzilla is a very physical beast. But, he's also been shown to throw boulders at his enemies from afar. In fact, he often chooses to keep his distance before resorting to close-quarters combat. Wiz: Yet, his physical strength up close is impressive, to say the least. He once threw the 30,000-ton King Ghidorah over his head, and he was also strong enough to throw the 40,000-ton MechaGodzilla a good distance. However, even that's not his greatest feat of strength. In a crossover with Zone Fighter, which Toho, the company that owns Godzilla, confirmed to be canon to the Showa continuity, Godzilla judo flipped an 80,000-ton monster over his shoulder! That's four times his own weight! Boomstick: Man, Godzilla's been hitting the gym! Wiz: As the King of the Monsters, Godzilla is naturally nigh-indestructible. He laughs off heavy artillery on a weekly basis. Entire armies have failed to stop him. He's survived hits from King Ghidorah's gravity bolts, MechaGodzilla's lasers, and vicious beatings from Zone Fighter monsters. He even survived having his insides blown up by MechaGodzilla's penetrative missiles. Wiz: Should raw strength fail him, Godzilla uses his atomic breath to blow his enemies to kingdom come. His atomic breath is destructive enough to light Tokyo ablaze overnight. It's powerful enough to incinerate kaiju, knock them out of the sky, and cause bigger kaiju like King Ghidorah to recoil in pain. Atomic Breath: * Extremely hot blast of concentrated radiation * Can burn down a city * Strong enough to badly wound or kill most kaiju * Hot enough to melt boulders * Allowed him to fly?! Boomstick: But that's not all. During his fight against Hedorah, he used his atomic breath to propel himself into the air like a rocket! That's 20,000 tons escaping Earth's gravitational pull. BUT WAIT! He's STILL not done! After that stunt, he did the same thing again WHILE CARRYING HEDORAH! Wiz: Hedorah weighs 48,000 tons. That means Godzilla's atomic breath propelled a total of 68,000 tons through the air! Boomstick: Boy do I feel bad for whoever's on the receiving end of that. Imagine how bad his morning breath must be. Wiz: Despite all of these strengths, Godzilla's not invincible. He's been maimed and almost killed from time to time, and he's needed help to take down stronger foes like King Ghidorah and MechaGodzilla. Weaknesses: * Vulnerable to chemical-based attacks like Hedorah's acid * Electric attacks have hurt him (although natural lightning enhanced him later) * Cutting attacks have been effective against him Wiz: He was badly wounded by Hedorah's acid-based attacks. Electricity has also been used to hurt him, though he strangely enough got enhanced by natural lightning for his battle against MechaGodzilla (but this was a one-time ability). Cutting attacks from Gigan's blades penetrated his hide, causing him to bleed profusely, and almost killed him after repeated blows. Boomstick: Even so, no beating has been too great for him. Thanks to his enhanced regeneration, Godzilla has gotten back up from wounds that would have been fatal for anyone else. He's had his hands and eye burned by acid, and he still kept fighting. He got assaulted by a barrage of lasers from a tower that looked like him, leaving him in writhing pain, and he still kept fighting. He got stabbed in the head repeatedly, and he still kept fighting. He was turned into a fountain of blood by a mechanical double's relentless assault of lasers and missiles...and he STILL kept fighting! Can nothing keep him down? Zilla Junior Wiz: In 1998, New York City found itself face to face with a kaiju menace born from nuclear testing. French nuclear tests mutated an iguana while it was still in its egg. The nuclear testing gave birth to a kaiju threat that even the U.S. army couldn't stop...until it did. Boomstick: This kaiju, who was originally supposed to be a reboot of Godzilla, was so disappointing to the fanbase that Toho later revoked the Godzilla title from future incarnations of the creature, re-branding it as "Zilla." We swear we're not making this up! Wiz: Arguably the most dangerous trait of this creature was the fact that it could lay hundreds of eggs at a time through asexual reproduction, which meant that the world would eventually be overrun by a horde of giant mutants. To stop this, the U.S. army blew up Madison Square Garden to destroy every last egg and infant Godzilla before it was too late to stop them. None survived, except for one unhatched egg hidden deep within the recesses of Madison Square Garden. From this egg hatched the baby that would eventually be known as "Zilla Jr." Boomstick: No need to worry, though. This baby was different from its parent. Veeery different. Stats: * Height: 60 meters * Weight: 60,000 tons * Super strength * Extremely agile: Can run at 300 mph (483 km/h) * Burrowing ability * Much more durable than his parent * Rapid regeneration similar to that of his Japanese counterpart * Cannot reproduce * Real name is actually "Godzilla" Wiz: Measuring 60 meters in height and weighing 60,000 tons, Zilla Jr. is the main hero of Godzilla: The Series, a cartoon spin-off of the 1998 GODZILLA movie. Like Showa-era Godzilla, Zilla Jr. is a heroic Earth Defender rather than a purely instinctual animal like his parent. He is called "Godzilla" throughout the series, and he was trademarked under the Godzilla trademark, so he's actually a heroic incarnation of Godzilla, too. Wiz: You see, "Zilla Jr." is actually a fan-given nickname. Technically, his real name is "Godzilla" because, the Zilla Name Change that occurred in 2003, the year when TriStar's rights to the Godzilla franchise expired and reverted back to Toho, legally cannot apply to characters or products from before 2003. The creature from the 1998 GODZILLA movie and its animated spinoff are still legally "Godzilla." However, we will be referring to the animated Godzilla as "Zilla Jr." to avoid confusion. Boomstick: Too late. This is already getting too confusing. Let's get back to the awesome stuff! Wiz: Alright, then. Unlike his parent, Zilla Jr. has strength, powers, and personality traits closely resembling those of his Japanese counterpart. He's an aggressive fighter who actively battles kaiju threats, saving the world on several occasions. Weapons/Feats: * Has incredibly sharp claws that can tear through earth, concrete, and steel * Bite tore through Lizard Slayer and Cyber-Zilla's armor * Tail can be used as weapon * Can smash through mountains * Can leap several times his own height * Created a massive whirlpool by swimming in circles * Repelled an alien invasion * Threw Norzzug hundreds of feet into the air with just a flick of his head * Dodged Cyber-Zilla's atomic breath, a Lizard Slayer's concussion cannon, and a barrage of homing missiles from multiple lizard slayers * Possibly survived an island-busting volcanic eruption; a weaker kaiju did survive it * Shown to be an intelligent, tactical fighter Wiz: Despite his slimmer appearance, Zilla Jr.'s strength is not to be underestimated. He once smashed an underwater mountain to rubble to hit a kaiju on the other side. He also threw Norzzug, a metal monster his own size, hundreds of feet into the air with just a flick of his head. His fighting style typically consists of charging in with a headbutt, which sends other kaiju soaring through the air. However, he was skilled enough to go toe-to-toe with a martial arts-programmed robot. He often uses his tail to bash other kaiju away, and he sometimes uses his claws in combat. Those claws are sharp and strong enough to tear through earth, concrete, and steel with ease. To top it all off, his bite is strong enough to rip apart the Lizard Slayer's titanium armor as well as through Cyber-Zilla's alien armor, which was even stronger than that. Wiz: Durability wise, he's leagues ahead of his parent. Though he was once knocked unconscious by missiles early in the series, he later goes on to tank worse with little to no harm, including alien weapons and kaiju fireballs. He once fought a kaiju made of fire hotter than magma without suffering burns of any kind! He even withstood the full force of an alien invasion that easily took down kaiju that were themselves invulnerable to human weapons. It's also possible he survived an island-destroying volcanic eruption. While it's possible he merely escaped it, he proved to be significantly more durable than the mutant Queen Bee who did, surviving many times the firepower it took to kill the bee, so it's unreasonable to think he can't do the same. Boomstick: His main asset in battle, though, is his tremendous speed. Unlike most kaiju, which tend to be slow, lumbering beasts, Zilla Jr. is an extremely agile lizard. He can run at 300 mph, leap multiple times his own height into the air, and swim in circles so fast that he creates giant whirlpools! He's more than capable of dodging things like Cyber-Zilla's atomic breath and projectiles from concussion cannons. Wiz: Another trait that sets him apart is his incredible burrowing ability. He can burrow underground in a matter of seconds, and he often pops up on the battlefield without previous signs of his arrival. He can use this to make a quick getaway in case he's overpowered or to sneak up on opponents. Boomstick: He's like the Bugs Bunny of kaiju. Only with tuna in place of carrots. Wiz: In addition, Zilla Jr. possesses an atomic breath of his own, though his is green instead of blue. Atomic Breath: * Shoots a green, flame-like blast of radiation from his mouth * Incendiary properties * Can adjust its strength * Can melt steel and turn sand to glass * Easily burned through titanium Lizard Slayer's armor * Blasted Cyber-Zilla hundreds of feet into the air * Plugged up the mouth of a volcano in seconds by blasting apart volcano wall * Created a hurricane-like tropical superstorm when it clashed with an ice breath * Has set water on fire... Wiz: Zilla Jr.'s atomic breath is devastating. It consists of a flame-like stream of concentrated radiation that can cause significant damage to other kaiju. It is easily hot enough to melt steel and turn sand into glass. Boomstick: Zilla Jr. has also been shown to be able to crank up the strength of that bad boy to make it stronger if needed. He did just that to break through a shield during a fight against a giant mutant Ba-...Baci-...Bul-... Wiz: "Bacillus." It's a type of bacterium. Boomstick: Yeah, I knew that! Anyway, at its strongest, Jr.'s atomic breath is strong enough to gain kinetic properties, enough to blast a kaiju like Cyber-Zilla sky-high! If charged enough, his atomic breath can also become explosive. Wiz: In addition, it's burned through a Lizard Slayer's titanium armor, created a hurricane-like tropical superstorm after clashing with an ice breath, and plugged up a volcano in a matter of seconds by blasting a wall of rock to pieces and causing a massive avalanche of rock. Boomstick: Jr. is also one smart reptile, showing tactical thinking in battle, such as when he hid underground in wait for Cyber-Zilla to give his ol' Daddy a face-full of atomic fire. Wiz: However, despite all of these strengths, Zilla Jr. is far from invincible. Weaknesses: * Vulnerable to chemical-based weapons/biological warfare * Vulnerable to electricity * Often needs help from HEAT (Humanitarian Environmental Analysis Team) Wiz: Chemical weapons have been more effective at incapacitating Jr. than anything. This is a surprisingly common tactic against him. Electricity has also proven to be effective against him. Wiz: Additionally, Zilla Jr. often needs help from HEAT (Humanitarian Environmental Analysis Team) to take down his enemies. Boomstick: HEAT is basically the Scooby-gang to Jr.'s Scooby-Doo. Rarely are they separated from each other, and they've bailed him out of trouble as many times as he's bailed them out of trouble. Wiz: However, Zilla Jr. is still alive in no small part because of his enhanced regeneration. Like with his Japanese counterpart, Zilla Jr.'s regeneration is quite impressive. He's healed from near-fatal damage caused by acid being injected directly into his body within seconds once the toxin was removed. The same thing happened after he was almost killed by a biological missile. Once he was given an antidote, he went from brink of death to full strength almost instantly. Wiz: In the end, though, it's Jr.'s remarkable attachment to HEAT leader Nick Tatopoulos, the scientist who "adopted" Jr. as a baby, that keeps him going. Whenever Tatopoulos is in trouble, Jr. is never far behind. Boomstick: He's the ultimate kaiju-slaying pet/bodyguard. Someone tell me where I can get me one of those! DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEEE! INTRODUCTION HEAT headquarters Nick: Guys, there's word of a new kaiju on Monster Island. We'd better check it out, but prepare yourselves. Word is this one's more powerful than anything we've seen yet. Monster Island *HEAT encounters Godzilla* Nick: I've got a bad feeling about this one. *Godzilla sees HEAT team* Nick: We have to get out of here! GO! GO! GO! *Zilla Jr. leaps into the fray from the ocean.* Randy: All right! It's the G-Man! *Godzilla and Zilla Jr. face off. The battle begins.* FIGHT! Godzilla starts by picking up boulders and throwing them at Zilla Jr. Jr. side-steps them, then charges toward Godzilla. Jr.'s speed surprises Godzilla and a following headbutt sends Godzilla soaring. Godzilla gets back up and regains his bearings. Jr. charges again, but Godzilla anticipates the attack and holds Jr. back. The two kaiju are struggling, but then Godzilla picks up Jr. and slams him into the ground. Godzilla pounds on Jr. while he's on the ground, but Jr. eventually kicks him back. Zilla Jr. swipes at Godzilla with his claws and draws blood. Godzilla shrieks in pain. Godzilla tries to throw another punch but Jr. dodges it and swipes with his claws again. Godzilla grabs Jr. to stop the onslaught of claw swipes and tries to grapple him into submission. Jr. bites Godzilla in the neck to force him to let go. Godzilla then swings at Jr. with his tail, hitting him on his side. Jr. is blown back and off his feet. Godzilla brings his tail down on Jr.'s face. Godzilla gets ready to do it again, but then Jr. uses his own tail to trip Godzilla. He then uses the opportunity to burrow underground. Godzilla stands in front of the hole Zilla Jr. just dug. There's no sign of his opponent. Then, Jr. reemerges elsewhere on the battlefield and charges. Godzilla tries to tail-whip Jr. again, but Jr. ducks and retaliates with his own tail-whip, knocking Godzilla back a good distance. Godzilla stands up. His scutes start to glow. He opens his mouth and shoots Zilla Jr. with his atomic breath. However, Jr. jumps high into the air tackles Godzilla. While he's down, Jr. attempts to bite him again. He is successful in hurting Godzilla, but Godzilla then grabs Jr.'s mouth with both hands and slams his head onto the ground beside him. He slams his head onto the ground again, and then a third time until he senses that Jr. is weakening. He finishes by blowing Jr. away with a forceful kick. Zilla Jr., dazed, has difficulty regaining his bearings. He tries another charge attack, but Godzilla throws him over his shoulder. Jr. lands on the ground on his side, in front of the island's shore. He sees Godzilla approaching him to finish the job. Right as Godzilla is about to finish the battle, Jr. shoots a blast of his own atomic breath at Godzilla's face. Godzilla's face and upper body are engulfed in green flames. As Godzilla flails in pain, Jr. bites down on Godzilla's tail and throws him into the water. Underwater, Godzilla tries to figure out what had just happened to him. Before long, he's spinning inside a whirlpool made by Zilla Jr. Jr. dashes past Godzilla and hits him. Jr. does this several times, swiping at Godzilla with his claws each time. Godzilla, knowing there's not much he can do against such a fast swimmer inside this dizzying whirlpool, prepares another blast of his atomic breath. He shoots downward, propelling himself out of the water and back onto the island. Zilla Jr. follows him. Back on the island, the two kaiju stand face-to-face again. Their scutes begin to glow at the same time. Both of them charge their atomic breaths, prepared to finish the fight. They shoot, beams of blue and green speeding toward each other. The atomic breaths clash, sending shock waves across the island. Their surroundings get hot and start to burn from the intense heat. Then, a giant explosion engulfs the two kaiju. After the smoke clears, Godzilla and Zilla Jr. are lying on the ground. Suddenly, Godzilla's arm begins to twitch. He stands up and looks at his opponent. Zilla Jr. also starts to show faint signs of movement. He too starts to regain consciousness, but unfortunately for him, Godzilla had gotten up first. Godzilla approaches Zilla Jr., picks him up, and slams him down on his knee. Jr. screams in pain. Godzilla lifts him up again and throws him, sending Jr. crashing through rocks and charred trees in the distance. Godzilla charges his atomic breath one more time and fires it at Zilla Jr. among the pile of rubble. An explosion engulfs the rubble and blows everything to smithereens. Godzilla roars with his head tilted toward the sky, proclaiming his victory. Just then, he starts to feel the ground underneath his feet tremble. The ground collapses and Godzilla falls down into the gaping hole. Zilla Jr. then emerges from the ground beside the hole. He looks down into the chasm, charges his atomic breath, and fires his atomic breath at Godzilla at the bottom. A huge explosion rises from the hole, and then the chasm grows silent. K.O.! Analysis Boomstick: The battle of kings has come to an end. Wiz: This was a REALLY close one. Godzilla Advantages/Disadvantages: + Greater durability/pain tolerance and endurance + Used to taking more punishment than Zilla Jr. + Fought stronger enemies than those Zilla Jr. faced (although with help) + Weight difference between himself and Zilla Jr. was irrelevant - Slower movement and reaction speed - Less tactical thinking in combat - Hide repeatedly pierced by sharp weapons Wiz: While Godzilla had an overall advantage in durability due to his greater endurance and pain tolerance, the difference wasn't enough to account for Zilla Jr. matching or exceeding Godzilla in nearly every other category. Zilla Jr. Advantages/Disadvantages: + Much faster + Better strategist + Burrowing ability hard for Godzilla to counter + Claws and bite strong enough to pierce Godzilla's hide = Equal regeneration = Roughly equal strength (Godzilla has greater lifting strength, Zilla Jr. has greater striking strength) = Atomic breaths roughly equal in destructive capacity - Has more difficult time getting back up from severe damage - Fewer victories without HEAT team's help Wiz: Zilla Jr.'s strength, atomic breath, and regeneration are roughly equal to that of Godzilla. His claws and bite were easily strong enough to pierce Godzilla's hide, which has been repeatedly pierced by sharp weapons. Combine that with far greater speed and tactical thinking and Zilla Jr. had just enough to pull a victory. Wiz: Plus, Zilla Jr. was also stronger than a kaiju that survived a volcanic eruption that destroyed a fairly large island from the inside out. The magma chamber of a volcano is somewhere between 1 and 10 kilometers underground. An explosion like this must have had a force many times stronger than a hydrogen bomb! Even with the disadvantage in endurance, he still had the durability to last long enough to deal the finishing blow. Boomstick: Also, while we did say that Zilla Jr. often needs help from HEAT, more often than not it's because he's incapacitated by things like poison or electricity, or because the opposing kaiju has back-up as in the case with Cyber-Zilla. And while Godzilla has defeated enemies stronger than those Zilla Jr. has faced, he too has had help in order to do so. Wiz: In addition, Godzilla's main weapon, his atomic breath, wasn't very effective against Jr. While both atomic breaths were strong enough to kill the opposing kaiju, Zilla Jr. had no trouble dodging Cyber-Zilla's atomic breath. Godzilla, on the other hand, has a history of taking most attacks that come his way. Wiz: And while both kaiju are intelligent, Zilla Jr. has displayed a greater knack for strategy than Godzilla, such as when he knocked Crustaceous Rex off a cliff by burrowing underneath him and causing the ground to collapse, or when he lured Cyber-Zilla into a trap. Boomstick: Speaking of burrowing, it was Zilla Jr.'s burrowing ability that hammered the final nail on the coffin. When Godzilla was buried by MechaGodzilla and Titanosaurus, he was helpless to stop the assault on him until Titanosaurus was finally distracted. Unfortunately for Godzilla, he didn't have such good fortune this time. Wiz: In the end, Zilla Jr. had more tools to counter Godzilla's attacks while Godzilla didn't have enough to counter Zilla Jr. Boomstick: Say what you will about his parent, but Zilla Jr. is undoubtedly a King of the Monsters in more than just name. *''Clip plays''* Wiz: The winner is Zilla Jr. Category:ZillaJrKaijuKing Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Reptiles' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015